Sailing on the Deep Blue
by ChocoBlock
Summary: Fate works in mysterious ways, as does destiny, Elen Thorn never thought things would change for her as fate brings her into the world of pirates, since she has nothing better to do she joins a pirate crew, after much persistence that is.


Hello! I'm gonna rewrite this story because I felt like it and it was bleh, so. And I done a new title :3

There's gonna be some changes to Elen, so enjoy this rewrite.

* * *

Chapter 1

Wasn't Expecting That.

* * *

I sighed as I walked down the wet beach, the weather was glum and miserable, it was drizzling. I looked around as the cold wind hit my body and I shivered from it. I hugged myself to attempt to get warm but I wasn't succeeding at all. I looked around and then frowned ever so slightly.

My father didn't want anything to do with me and my mother suddenly disappeared when I turned sixteen. I frowned, I really want to find her badly. I'm not mad at her at all, I just want to know why she suddenly left and didn't come back. I looked around and then frowned, it was cold. So cold. I came to a stop and looked out to the sea which was rough due to the weather, the rain was worse but it turned into drizzle. I sighed and shook my head.

The only thing I have of my mother is the heart shaped locket she left behind. I never taken it off since. I sighed and looked around as I began to walk off the beach slowly, there was nobody about so I was on my own.

I tucked some chocolate brown hair behind my ears as emerald eyes looked around. I recently turned eitghteen, my goggles were around my neck as I adjusted my sleeveless dark blue zip up hoodie. Wearing a hoodie in this weather, pathetic I know. Denim crops and black flat shoes. I had a belt around my waist with two large pouches. I sighed and looked around as I then frowned.

I got off the beach as I spotted a pier. I mumbled and headed over to the pier as I climbed the gate that closed it to the public. I looked around and found a bench that was sheltered. I walked over and sat on it as I sighed in defeat as I looked around.

"I hope nobody minds." I mumbled.

I lied on the bench and looked to the sky as I let out a yawn and allowed sleep to take over. I curled up and mumbled once more.

* * *

I stirred as I allowed my hand to dangle on the edge. My fingers gently splashing at the wet water.

Wait...What?

I snapped my eyes open and immediately sat up as I looked to the sky. It was blue with a few clouds as the sun shone brightly in the sky. I looked down to see I was on a plank of wood and my hand was in water. What the hell!? I pinched myself and then winched as the realization hit me. It was real! I rubbed my arm as that really hurt.

How did I get here?

I began to ponder, then again, the other day I saw a strange man who wore a mask, and he said this.

'Some people are destined for a dull life, but you are destined for more than that.'

What did he mean by that? I sighed and looked around. I swore under my breath as I looked around more, maybe that man had something to do with my mother's disappearance. I sighed, maybe that man did something to me whilst I slept. I shook my head and looked around once more. I huffed as I sat onto my knees.

"Wonderful." I moaned.

I sighed and hugged myself as I soon placed my hands on my hips.

"How did you get this far without a boat?"

I paused and turned to the source of the voice. I screamed in fright as the person's face was in mine. Literately. I flailed my arms and almost fell into the water but I managed to gain my balance. I pointed a finger angrily at the person in front of me.

"What the hell! Are you trying to kill me!" I snapped. "And no my boat got wrecked!"

I had to make up a lie, so that I did.

I observed the kid in front of me, a straw hat on his head, button up vest or something like that, jean shorts and a small scar under his eye. I said nothing.

"Oh so you fell asleep then." He concluded.

I almost fell into the water again as I glared at him.

"No you moron! I got knocked unconscious!" I yelled at him.

"You're funny."

I huffed, I give up with this kid, honestly. I stood up and hopped onto his boat, hope he doesn't mind.

"So, does the boat owner have a name?" I asked.

He grinned. "My name is Monkey D Luffy."

I said nothing as I allowed the information to sink in as I sat down and crossed my legs.

"Elen Thorn." I mumbled, god I hate my surname.

"That's a funny surname." Luffy told me as he then laughed.

I sighed, this was going to be a long day.

* * *

I looked to the sea as my face reflected in the water.

"I'm hungry." Luffy complained.

"So am I but you don't see me complaining." I said to him.

My stomach growled as I blushed in embarrassment. I rubbed my tummy in hoping to calm it down as I continued to look into the water. I sighed and then shook my head. I spotted something flying and it was heading in my direction. Luffy must of spotted it as he used his hands to rest on my head to get a better look.

"What is that?" He asked.

"Get off my head!" I barked.

It got closer and closer until it landed on the boat on the edge. I looked at it to see it was orange in colour with hints of red. I pushed Luffy off me as he whacked his head. I spotted some paper tied around it's neck as I untied it and opened the piece of paper to read it.

_Elen_

_This is your phoenix, he has been waiting for you for a while now, don't worry about him bursting into flames, he did that recently and is still young so it'll take a good few years for him to burst into flames once more. _

_Name him whatever you like._

_D._

I frowned, who was 'D'? and how did this person know my name. I looked to the bird and observed it, it did look like a phoenix with it's wavy tail. I said nothing and smiled slightly as I lifted my arm. He hopped onto my arm and then flew onto my shoulder. I tapped my chin as Luffy observed my new pet in awe. I snapped my fingers.

"I'm gonna name him Blaize!" I said happily.

He chirped, guess he likes the name.

"That's a funny name." Luffy commented.

_Smack._

"Shut up you moron!"

* * *

"Luffy." I hissed.

"Yeah?"

"HOW THE FUCK DID WE END UP IN BARRELS!" I yelled.

How did we end up in a barrel anyway? Oh yes, now I remember.

We had been travelling for a few days, we ran into a bit of a problem and here I thought Luffy had a plan, but no he stuffed me into a barrel along with Blaize and he went into another barrel as I heard the boat get destroyed, so here we are, in barrels travelling for who knows how long. I let out a grunt as my legs began to cramp. I groaned as Blaize chirped next to me.

"Remind me to kill the moron!" I growled.

He chirped once more as he was getting uncomfortable.

"Sorry Blaize, I will buy you lots of nuts." I promised.

He chirped happily to that idea as I grinned. I let out a grunt as the barrel I was in hit something.

"Luffy, what's going on? Luffy?"

I heard faint snoring as I whacked my head on the barrel as Blaize let out a worried chirp I may do brain damage.

"Argh! Asleep! Jeez."

I yelped but then covered my mouth as I felt my barrel get snagged and then pulled up to somewhere.

"This barrel is heavy than the last one." A voice complained.

I had a tickmark on my head to hear that, are you saying I'm fat!? I growled as Blaize snuggled into me and remained on my shoulder. There was silence as the boat rocked and the person released me. I heard shouts and another rock of the ship as I heard cannonballs go off. I looked around as the ship rocked once again and the barrel I was in moved and went down some flight of stairs. I yelped from that as we landed. I groaned, that's gonna leave some bruises.

"Hello?" I heard a young voice asked as I fell silent. "I really hope nobody's in here." A sigh of relief from the kid. "That's a relief."

I said nothing as my legs cramped once more and I swore under my breath but I said nothing at all and kept my mouth shut.

"Wow those are some big barrles." I heard the kid say as he pushed the barrel Luffy was in.

I kept my mouth shut as I heard more footsteps, heavy footsteps I may add.

"Coby, don't tell me you're hiding again." I heard a voice said.

"H-Huh of course not, I-I was looking for treasure and stuff like that." This Coby laughed nervously.

A man stated he was thirsty but I remained quiet.

"You can't, Lady Alvida will kill us if she ever found out." Coby told the men.

Who the hell is Alvida?

"She won't if you keep your mouth shut."

I heard the barrel next to me get lifted as I gulped but kept my mouth shut. I heard him crack his knuckles as he was ready to punch something as I swallowed hard.

"Hold on boys, I'll open her the old fashion way." The same man said.

Before he could do anything. Luffy beat him to it.

"WHAT A GREAT NAP!" Luffy yelled.

I sighed and broke my own barrel as I hopped out. I looked over and sweatdropped to see Luffy had punched the guy who was about to hit the barrel, the three who was in the room were looking on dumbfounded as they also looked to me. Blaize flew out and landed on my shoulder. Luffy stood up and looked confused to see the guy on the floor passed out.

"Who the heck are you guys?" Luffy asked stupidly.

"WHO THE HECK ARE YOU." The other two men shouted.

"Your friend will catch cold sleeping like that." Luffy replied as he stepped out of the barrel.

"YOU'RE THE ONE WHO KNOCKED HIM OUT."

"Although the female companion with him is pretty cute." One of them mumbled.

I glared at him but said nothing at all.

"I'm starving, you got any food?" Luffy asked the pink haird kid which I assume is Coby.

I looked over my shoulder and sweatdropped to see Blaize was happily picking on some nuts he had found. I sighed and shook my head as I looked back to Luffy.

"You little brat!" The men yelled as they charged at Luffy.

I said nothing and looked over to Luffy as Coby was cowering. I closed my eyes and then reopened them. I smirked to see the swords sticking on the ceiling as the two were on the floor dumbfounded.

"Who are you!?" One of them asked fearfully.

"Huh? Oh my name is Monkey D Luffy." Luffy introduced as he looked over to me. "And that's Elen Thorn, hi."

Luffy grinned as the two men screamed bloody murder and they fled with their buddy who was still unconscious.

"What was that about."

"I don't know." Luffy answered

"Quick, you gotta run. if those guys come back here with their buddies, then they'll kill you both on the spot." The boy told us.

"Pfft! We can take them." I said as I looked over to Luffy. "Can't we?"

He said nothing and simply nodded. "I don't care about that, I need food."

Blaize finally joined us as he perched on my shoulder.

"How can you blow this off like that, there are hundreds of them up on deck, they're waiting opportunity to kill anything." Coby told Luffy as he tried to hold him back.

* * *

"HA HA HA, ITS A GOLD MINE, FOOD, FOOD, FOOD, FOOD, FOOD." Luffy said laughing while looking around to see what to eat first.

"Who knows maybe we'll be safe in here, as long no one else gets hungry."

Luffy continued to hunt until he had found a crate full of apples. Luffy took two out and tossed both to me as I caught them with ease in each hand.

"Thanks Luffy, I was starving." I said as I took a bit of the juicy apple. I sighed in bliss as I had some of the juice on my chin.

"Hey, My Name's Coby, You're Luffy and Elen right? That was pretty neat what you did in those barrels back there" Coby said as I was on my second apple.

"These are awesome." Luffy said as he stuffed his face. I took another two apples from the box as I bit into one.

"So are we on a pirate ship or what?" Luffy asked still stuffing his face.

"No, it's a Passenger ship that being raided by pirates, pirate under the command of Lady Alvida." Coby answered him.

"Who?" I asked.

"Gah! How can you not know lady Alvida!" Coby shouted at me.

"Well I don't."

"W-Well you should, she's th-."

"Who cares anyway, what I want to know is there any boats on board." Luffy said, cutting Coby off.

"I think there are a few." Coby answered again.

"Great, cause mine got stuck in a big whirlpool."

"The one outside no way, no one could have survived that!"

Luffy turn to face him. "Yeah, I gotta say it was a big surprise." Luffy said laughing.

Oh that's right, now I remember why we were stuffed in barrels for.

"So kid, are you pirate or passenger on this ship?" I asked.

Coby looked down. "It was on a faithful day, long ago. That day, I stepped out on to a small fishing boat on the out skirts of town, to go catch my dinner. It turn out that particular boat was actually for a pirate ship. That was two years ago. In exchange for letting me live, I'm forced to live a life of a cabin boy."

There was a silence as I said nothing and looked to the ceiling, it was Luffy who broke the silence.

"You're pretty stupid you know that." Luffy said truthfully.

"Gee, thanks for your honesty." Coby said sadly bowing his head more.

"Why don't you leave?" I asked.

Luffy smile and said. "You're a moron and a coward. Haha, I hate people like you."

He was still laughing.

Coby had anime waterfall tears coming down his eyes.

"Idiots." I mumbled.

"Yeah you're right, if I had the courage I could drift alone in a barrel and be rid of these pirates, I actually have my own dream. Someday I like to live out all of them." Coby said with nervous smile on his face.

"So what about you guys, what was it that first got you out to set sail in these seas?" Coby asked.

"Well, I'm gonna be King of the Pirates." Luffy told him.

Coby stared with a gawking mouth and look at him as if he was crazy, even I thought he was insane.

"King of the pirates?" he asked nervously

"Yep." Luffy answered.

"Are you serious?"

"Yeah."

"But-but that would mean that you are a pirate too."

"Right."

"Y-your crew."

"Don't have one yet, but I'm looking for one." Luffy told him.

I noticed his jaw slightly dropped more. Luffy stopped smiling and frowned a little. Luffy scooted close to him began waving his hand in front of Coby.

Coby stood up. "King of the Pirates is a title given to the ones who obtains everything this world has to offer. You are talking about seeking the great treasure of wealth, fame and power. The treasure that you seek is the One Piece." Coby yelled at him. He nodded.

"Yeah." Luffy answered with a smile.

"'Yeah' that's it, pirates from all over the world are looking for that treasure, ya know."

"Yeah, so?" Luffy said to him

"NO WAY, ITS IMPOSSIBLE, IMPOSSIBLE, IMPOSSIBLE. THERE IS NO WAY ANYONE LIKE YOU GUYS CAN REACH THE PENTICLE DURING THIS GREAT PIRATE AGE, THERE'S JUST TO MANY OF THEM OUT THERE MEANNER AND BADDER-" Before he could continue, Luffy hit on the head, and he hit the ground.

"Ow, why did you hit me." He moaned.

"Cause I felt like it." Luffy simply said.

"I'm new to this whole thing as I been living on a island that is probably not on the map, but what is One Piece?" I said.

"One Piece is the greatest treasure in the world gathered by the pirate king Gold D Rodger who owned everything, before his execution he had told everyone that they can have his treasure if they find it." Coby told me.

"Where is it?" I asked.

"Somewhere in the Grand Line."

I said nothing as I pondered as Luffy and Coby had a small conversation, maybe my mother is at the Grand Line and so will this mysterious 'D'.

"Alright now that my belly is full, I'm gonna go grab us a brand new boat, they might even just give us if we ask nice enough." Luffy said as he walked off.

"If they're kind enough that is." I told Luffy as I followed him.

"I guess I never thought of it like that, if I put my mind to it, if I'm prepared to die of it, could I do something like that?" Coby asked himself.

Luffy was walking up the stairs to the door as I followed, when he heard Coby say that.

"Like what?" He asked.

I turn to see Coby still sitting where we left him.

With his head turned he asked. "do you think, do you think I could ever join the marines?"

"Marines?" Luffy asked.

"Yes, catching bad guys is the only thing I've ever wanted to do. It's been my dream since I was child. Do you think I could join?" He asked.

"How should I know that." Luffy said chuckling.

"THEN I'M GONNA DO IT, I'M NOT GOING TO GET STUCK HERE AS CABIN BOY FOR THE REST MY LIFE, I'LL BREAK OUT, AND TURN RIGHT AROUND AND CATCH ALVIDA MYSELF."

Just then something punch threw the ceiling. There was dust everywhere. I coughed and fanned the dust away

"Who is that you plan on catching Coby!" Alvida asked. "are you actually thinking these twigs are gonna help you, well."

Coby was shaking really hard.

"ANSWER ME."

A sword stuck through the door as I observed. Blaize flew through the hole and to somewhere, not that I blame my pet phoenix.

Alvida looked from me to Luffy. "Hm, My guess is your not Zoro the Pirate Hunter."

"Zoro?" Luffy asked.

"Zoro." I mumbled. "Who's Zoro?"

"COBY."

Coby cringed in fear.

"Who is the most beautiful of all on these seas." Alvida asked Coby.

Luffy stood there staring at her blankly not paying attention.

"Well-I- um-… give me a sec I know this." he shakily.

Luffy pointed at her and asked, "Hey Coby who's the fat lady?" Luffy asked.

Everyone's jaw dropped as I slapped a hand to my forehead. Alvida looked pissed off as there was many tiny tickmarks all over her face.

"YOU LITTLE BRAT!" She shouted as she lifted her club. Luffy grabbed me around the waist as I yelped as he leapt out of the way. Coby grabbed my hand as Luffy jumped out from the hole whilst still having a grip on me.

We landed on the deck as I dusted my clothing off and I looked around. Luffy took out one of the pirates who tried to slash him. I barely dodged a slice of the sword as four came charging at me. Coby screamed my name as I opended the pouches and tossed whatever was in them. I leaped up and placed my hand claws onto my hands and I slashed the four who charged at me. I grinned and stood up.

"Don't mess with me." I said and then grinned.

I spotted Luffy run from a group of people as he grabbed onto the pole. My jaw dropped to see his arm stretched! You heard me! HIS ARM! The pirates chasing him looked to his arm and then to himself. Luffy looked at them and grinned.

"Gomu Gomu no."

The men began to run away as Luffy released the pole.

"Rocket!"

I watched as Luffy flung into all them as I stared in awe. Coby screamed as I heard a gun go off and I turned to my attacker. I lifted a hand and stopped the bullet that was about to strike me as it was surrounded in a blue aura.

"THAT IS SO COOL ELEN!" Luffy yelled.

I grinned and sent the bullet back to the dumbfounded pirate as I struck him with his own bullet. I smiled and placed my handclaws away.

"Luffy, what are you?" Coby and I asked at the same time.

"I'm a rubber man." Luffy answered us as he stretched his mouth.

So you're… made of rubber, I-" Coby stopped what he was going to say when felt a presents behind him.

He got behind Luffy as I walked over.

"So you've eaten of the Devil Fruit." Alvida said darkly.

Luffy pull his mouth back. "Yeah, I ate the GUM-GUM one."

"Uh huh, I heard rumors they existed, but I've never seen any evidence of them today."

Alvida looked to me. "What about you girl, how did you stop that bullet huh, another devil fruit user."

I shook my head and crossed my arms. "Telekiensis and I've had it for as long as I can remember." I answered.

"You two are more skilled than the average deck swaber, are you bounty hunters?" She asked.

"I'm a pirate." Luffy said.

"Pirate, Ha, all by yourselves on these waters?" She asked.

"Today's just me, but I'll find my crew tomorrow, or next week or something. I need like, I don't know 10 guys, yeah 10." Luffy said to her.

"HA, tell me, if us two are pirates and we're not under the same flag, then that'll make us enemies, I'm I right?" She asked.

"Uh, Luffy let's go." Coby whispered.

"Why?"

"You saw how powerful her club is, and of all the villainess chief in these water she's easily the most-"

"Coby, do you remember what Luffy told you earlier." I said to him.

He looked at me as he remembered what Luffy had said to him.

"Go on, Tell me." Alvida said.

Coby turned from me to her.

"YOU ARE THE MOST UGLIEST THING IN THE SEA! AND ELEN IS MORE PRETTIER THAN YOU."

I giggled. "Thanks for the compliment Coby." I told him and then winked as Luffy laughed.

"What did ya say!" Alivda said in anger.

"I'm leaving, and going to join the Marines. Then I'm going to spend the rest of my life beating dirty pirate like you."

"Do ya have any clue what'cha saying to me right now!"

"OF COURSE I DO, AND GONNA DO WHAT I WANT AND NO ONE'S GONNA STOP ME, AND WHEN I JOIN THE MARINES, I'M GONNA JOIN THEM. AND GONNA CATCH YOUR LOSY BUTT FIRST."

"YOU'RE A DEAD KID,AHH."

Luffy stopped laughing and grinned. "Well said."

Luffy got in front of Coby as the club hit Luffy but it had no effect since Luffy was made of rubber. I smirked and crossed my arms.

"That won't work." Luffy told her.

"WHAT!"

Luffy pulled his fist back.

"Gomu gomu no."

The fist swung forward as Coby and I observed.

"Pistol!"

The fist collided with her gut as she went flying backwards and quite far away I may add. Blaize chirped and fluttered his wings to stretch them. Luffy's fist returned to him as it went back to normal.

Luffy turned to the crew. "Hey, you."

"Yes." They all answered.

"Go find a boat and give it to Coby, he's leaving your ship to join the Marines, and ya not gonna stop him."

"Yeah, sure." they said in fear.

"Thanks, Luffy." Coby said.

A explosion shook the water as I looked around and then looked over to the distance three ships heading out way.

"Are those the marines?" I asked as I pointed to the three ships.

"OOO, perfect timing, head over there and tell you want to join." Luffy said.

"Huh." Coby looked at him.

Luffy jumped overboard as I followed. "But I'm a Pirates, so I'm outta here." Luffy said.

"And I'm following until I can get onto dry land." I said.

"No wait, you can't be serious. I approach them like this, they'll capture me like I'm another pirate."

Coby joined us as Luffy untied the ropes and the ship fell into the blue sea, creating a big splash afterwards.

* * *

I leaned against the pole as I sighed. Blaize was sitting on top of the pole as his tail feathers blew gently in the wind as I observed.

"We actually mange to get away." Coby said in shock.

"Why sound so surprised kid?" I asked.

"Ahh, what fun." Luffy said staring ahead.

"So Luffy." Coby asked.

"Huh?"

"If you're searching for the illusive One Piece, then you half to be heading for the Grand Line, right."

"Mm-hm." Luffy nodded.

"You know the people that I've talked to call it the Pirate Graveyard."

"Right."

"And that's why I need extra strong crew." Luffy said to him.

"Say Coby." I said as he looked at me.

"Who was Alvida talking about?" I asked.

"Oh, you mean Zoro, last I heard was that he was being held prisoner at some Marine Base."

"Oh well, weakling, huh." Luffy said disappointed.

"No, you're so wrong, he as violent as a demon and three times as horrifying." Coby told us.

"Why did you ask?" Coby asked me.

"I was curious." I answered.

Luffy smiled and said. "I figure if he's good enough, I ask him to join my crew."

Coby and I looked him like he was insane as I then shook my head.

"Chasing him down is just plain reckless." Coby said.

"You never know he might jump at the chance of joining me."

"He's a bad enough guy that the marines caught him. No way, not a chance, forget it."

"Oi Elen."

I paused and looked at Luffy. "Sup."

"Join my crew."

I frowned. "I'll think about it."

He said nothing as Blaize flew down and landed on my shoulder.

"Hey Coby, do you know a guy who goes by the name 'D'? he had this weird mask on."

Coby shrieked. "Don't tell me you met, mysterious mask man!"

"Who's he?" I asked.

"He's the most mysterious man in the grand line, never to reveal his face, they say only a few have seen his face, he has a high bounty, like dragon lady."

"Dragon lady?" Luffy asked.

Coby nodded fearfully. "I heard she's the most terrifying woman in the grand line, she got the name dragon lady because she has a dragon tattoo, well, that's what I heard."

I said nothing as I looked to the sky, I need to know more about mysterious masked man and dragon lady, one or the other will have my answers. I said nothing and sighed to myself as Coby and Luffy talked about...Stuff.

* * *

And I'm done~

I hope it was ok and I hope you enjoyed the rewrite, I will be removing the original so, yeah. Yes I know you may want to read the original but no I won't let you have your way!111! -Shot-

Anyway, review please, thank you.


End file.
